


Яхбулон

by NatBarrett (ttimsshel), ttimsshel



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttimsshel/pseuds/NatBarrett, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttimsshel/pseuds/ttimsshel
Summary: Хэйтем не говорил на языке дикого племени ганьягэха и не убивал благородных оленей, чтобы поточить о них несуществующие клыки. Хэйтем хотел стать сыну ближе, но лишь смотрел, как он убивает животных, говоря с ними на своём языке.(не подозревая даже, что говорит Коннор именно с ним).





	Яхбулон

Клинок разрезает плоть красиво и беззвучно; аркебуза пулями дырявит тела и распугивает всю дичь вокруг.  
Хэйтему казалось: удара рукой будет достаточно. Удара по голове, и он — упадёт насмерть. Сталь режет плоть красиво, мушкеты звучно дырявят её, а удар не оставляет после себя ничего, кроме тишины и багровых синяков.  
— Знаете, — сказывал ему Шэй Кормак когда-то, с несколько десятков лет назад, полупьяный, полутрезвый, весёлый — на все сто процентов и, кажется, крайне довольный жизнью. Шэй умел находить радость, даже когда опускал руки по локоть в кровь бывших друзей (раздробил рёбра, поискал во внутренностях остатки человечности, разочаровался, забыл). — Знаете, в чём основная разница между тамплиерами, простыми людьми и ассасинами?  
— Знаю, — ответил Хэйтем Кенуэй когда-то, совсем пьяный, совсем трезвый и крайне, крайне раздосадованный жизнью. — Но послушал бы твое разъяснение.  
— Смотрите. Заходят в таверну тамплиер, простой наёмник и ассасин. В поданном им пиве плавает муха. Тамплиер выливает пиво в лицо корчмарю и уходит. Наёмник вынимает муху из пива и выпивает его. Ассасин спрашивает, что его муха делает в пиве.  
Хэйтему хочется сказать, смешно, мол, Шэй, но самокритично. Хэйтем желает заметить, что в версии, которую он до этого слышал, фигурировали англичанин, француз и кто-то… кто-то, кого Хэйтем не запомнил. Хэйтем смолчал и заглянул в поданное ему пиво.  
Если муха и была, он не смог бы разглядеть её за пенкой.  
Хэйтем вспоминал об этом спустя почти два десятка лет, совершенно выветрив из памяти обычное лицо Шэя Кормака и все его поступки, оставив в ней лишь его нелепую попытку отшутиться и принесённое тогда им пиво.  
Муха в пене — ассасин в густой траве. Тамплиер в стоге сена. Простой наёмник в плотной толпе.  
Хэйтему казалось: удара рукой будет достаточно. Он получил его в солнечное сплетение, висок и челюсть, но, к сожалению, остался жив.  
— Ты знаешь, — спрашивал он устало, вытирая кровь с губ. Коннор кровь со своих губ слизывал, смотря на него мрачно, исподлобья, хмуря кустистые брови и сжимая мощные челюсти. Коннор выглядел как человек, которого нужно было бояться.  
Хэйтем и боялся — впервые кого-то за долгое время.  
— Ты знаешь, в чём основная разница между тамплиерами, простым людом и ассасинами?  
— Знаю, — процедил Коннор, и фазановое перо выпуталось из его косы, падая на грунтовую дорожку земли. Хэйтем когда-то расплетал его косы, чтобы провести пальцами сквозь жёсткие волосы, запустить в них дикие перья и отправить сына в полёт. — Знаю — и слышать не хочу вновь твоих пояснений и диатриб.  
Красный язык накрывал белые зубы, Коннор сплёвывал кровь на грунтовую дорожку, Хэйтем выглядел довольным жизнью и совсем не пьяным.  
Коннор охотился на великорогих благородных оленей, бобров и бывших союзников Хэйтема, которых тот называл братьями. Возносил почести дарам земли и разрезал людскую плоть, растил из спины орлиные крылья; из головы же прорастали бежевые рога. Хэйтем прощал ему чужих зверей, Хэйтем прощал ему своих братьев, отдавая почести могиле Уильяма Джонсона, ставя в молельне свечу за упокой Джона Питкэрна. Клинок у собственного горла давил на артерию, оставлял еле заметные следы.  
Где-то далеко давно забытый Шэй Кормак искал шкатулку и рассказывал остальным, в чём разница между тамплиерами, обычными людьми и ассасинами.  
Хэйтему бы ещё разок послушать; он, кажется, начинал забывать.  
Крылья из спины Коннора прорастали с болью и кровью, пробиваясь сквозь мягкую плоть и твёрдые кости; они возносили Коннора на церковные вершины и кроны деревьев, но рога из головы цеплялись за листву, и мальчишка, останавливаясь, падал.  
Хэйтем хотел бы его поймать, но Коннор предпочитал умирать в падении и возрождаться. Крылья из головы; рога из спины.  
— Знаешь, — пробормотал он, костяшками пальцев проводя по своим грязным губам, не смывая кровь, но размазывая ещё сильнее.  
Хэйтем представлял, как дикие люди из племени ганьягэха клыками терзают плоть только что убитого благородного оленя, и кровь стекает по их подбородкам. Мать-Природа, спаси, сохрани и прости.  
— Знаешь, в чём основное различие между тамплиерами, простыми людьми и ассасинами? — продолжал сын, и Хэйтем, сжимая в ладони собственный выбитый зуб, скалился сыну чёрной бездной.  
Хэйтему казалось: удара рукой будет достаточно; он подставлял висок под кулак своего сына и, почему-то, выживал. На тех местах потом выцветали лишь багровые синяки, повреждённые сыном кровяные сосуды, красочные круги, которые появлялись и под веками, когда Хэйтем надирался в тавернах, пытаясь представить перед собой забытое лицо Шэя Кормака и слыша в голове его весёлые слова.  
Коннору бы волчонком родиться, тогда, может, он бы не метался в этой жизни, как потерянное животное, от форта к причалу, от врага к союзнику. Хэйтем каждый раз принимал его с широко раскрытыми руками и широко закрытыми глазами, чтобы всё снова закончилось тем, что, принеся друг другу свои жертвы, они друг друга и раздерут до крови.  
Сильнее, чем клинком. Больнее, чем кремневым пистолетом. И всё равно — выживут.  
В глазах Коннора таилась волчья дикость, в движениях — манёвры орлиного полёта, а на зубах — кровь жертв насытившегося медведя. Хэйтем смотрел на него и сам ощущал себя животным.  
В той истории, вспомнил Хэйтем, которую он когда-то слышал, в таверну зашли англичанин, француз и ирокез.  
В этой истории остался только он сам да Коннор, а муху в своём пиве он так и не смог разглядеть.  
Безбожник Хэйтем подносил на алтарь бездушного Бена Чёрча; бездушный Бог Коннор принимал его.  
— Хочешь расскажу, какой будет твоя смерть? — спрашивал Хэйтем, и ветер бросал ему в лицо морскую солёную воду. Квартирмейстер сына пытался защитить своего Бога от таких слов, но Бог не нуждался в защите.  
Не от ещё одного такого же верующего безбожника.  
— Ты убьёшь меня, — отвечал сын на удивление спокойно. — Или я убью тебя.  
Коннор улыбнулся — впервые на Хэйтема памяти. Ответил ему что-то на волчьем языке ганьягэха и тоже бросил в лицо морской солью.  
Отец. Возможно, где-то в другой жизни Хэйтем заслужил того, чтобы так его называли. Без жертв, ударов рукой в голову и крови на губах — чужих и своих. Коннор же звал его по имени, бросал это с издёвкой, и Хэйтем думал: было бы честнее, если бы ты звал меня врагом, тамплиером, англичанином, безбожником. У тебя нет права говорить моё имя. Было бы лживее, если бы ты звал меня отцом, но гораздо приятнее. Гораздо приятнее.  
Коннор убивал при нём животных и говорил: _okwaho, tsítsho, oskenón:ton, tehahonhtané:ken. Ratonhnhaké:ton ióntiats, raké:ni._ А Хэйтем его — не понимал. Цеплялся за выдуманные имена, прозвища, обзывался «сыном», как ругательством. Не понимал.  
Но помнил: в слове «бог» и в слове «сын» одинаковое количество букв.  
Хэйтему бы родиться волком, чтобы не метаться в этой жизни, от причала к форту, от союзника к врагу. Коннор встречал его не распахнутыми руками, но ударом в челюсть, и Хэйтем выживал каждый раз, отвечая сыну тем же, рассматривая потом багровые синяки на его тёмной коже.  
Синяки могут оставлять не только кулаки, но и зубы. Человеческую плоть может вскрыть не только клинок, но и клыки и когти. Ртом человек может не только вырывать плоть, но и целовать чужую кожу.  
Коннору бы клыки, да крылья, да когти, да рога, чтобы взлетел, споткнулся в воздухе, поднялся ещё раз и исчез из их жизней, не оглядываясь на своего старика. Хэйтем вспоминал лицо Шэя Кормака и рассказывал Коннору его историю, чем отличаются тамплиеры, простые люди и ассасины. Коннор не смеялся, Коннор был трезв и абсолютно раздосадован жизнью, но слушал внимательно, словно искал истину в словах своего отца.  
Хоть кто-то из них понимает другого. Хэйтем не говорил на языке дикого племени ганьягэха и не убивал благородных оленей, чтобы поточить о них несуществующие клыки. Хэйтем хотел стать сыну ближе, но лишь смотрел, как он убивает животных, говоря с ними на своём языке.  
(не подозревая даже, что говорит Коннор именно с ним).  
Хэйтем размазывал свою кровь на губах Коннора и проглатывал могаукские гортанные буквы, вырывающиеся из горла сына. Коннор смеялся над историей Шэя про различия тамплиеров, обычных людей и ассасинов. Взгляд волка мог бы угаснуть, если бы Хэйтему хватило когда-нибудь сил воспользоваться клинком, пистолетом, зубами, чтобы пронзить сыну горло, но хищником из них двоих был явно не он.  
Если бы ты только назвал меня отцом, я бы убил тебя, вместо того, чтобы любить так сильно — словами, глазами и телом.  
Может, когда волчонок оскалит зубы, выпустит клинок, расправит крылья, он вспомнит, в чём разница между тамплиерами, простыми людьми и ассасинами. Потому что Хэйтем забыл, затеряв разум в диких охотничьих раздольях, где его сын убивал животных, возносил им почести и отдавался отцу всем телом и сердцем.  
Чтобы убить и отца и сказать Матери-Природе: спаси, сохрани и прости. Убить, красиво и беззвучно разрезая клинком плоть на шее.

**Author's Note:**

> _Волк, лиса, олень, кролик. Меня зовут Радунхагейду, отец._  
В анекдоте, кстати, в оригинале, который я нашла, фигурировали русский, француз, китаец и еврей, к слову это или не совсем хд


End file.
